Party Tension
by Christy C
Summary: Rangershipping. Everyone's telling Solana and Lunick that the sexual tension is killing them, just get together already. They deny it, but when the tension becomes to much, what will happen to our favorite rangers? Oneshot


"Will you two just get together already?" Aria yelled at Solana as she made her way to Aria. Solana raised an eyebrow at her. They were going shopping together for some 'hot' clothes' for the ranger party that was being celebrated tonight.

"That's a very nice greeting, but what?" Solana asked, chuckling.

"You and Lunick! I swear! It's starting to annoy me, all the sexual tension." Aria sighed dramatically. Solana's face burst into red.

"Aria! One, we are just friends and two, we don't have any sexual tension!" Solana exclaimed. Leilana, who was also going shopping with them, came up on Solana's other side.

"Ah, trying to convince her and Lunick to get together?" Leilana asked Aria, who nodded. "I swear, I'm surprised you two haven't pounced on each other yet with all the sexual tension between you two!" Leilana giggled and scratched the air with one hand while growling. Solana gasped.

"Leilana! Not you too!" she groaned. Leilana and Aria both flew into giggles.

"Let's get you something hot, so Lunick won't be able to resist you!" Aria giggled, dragging Solana along with her.

"And something so Murph will love Leilana!" Solana butt in. Leilana blushed.

"Shut up Solana! Gosh! Aria, I was going to add, and get Aria something to impress....? But, I have no clue who you like!" Leilana explained. Aria flipped one of her curls over her shoulder.

"Even if I wanted someone, I would impress them without fancy clothes, I don't need help." she grinned in a smug fashion. Leilana and Solana rolled their eyes.

"Man! And I thought we were going to go a whole minute without a self centered comment by Aria!" Solana complained. Aria stuck her tongue out at her childishly and continued dragging them along. They were looking for Arya's outfit first and considering Aria pretty much hated everything Solana and Leilana suggested, those two just sat in two of the chairs while Aria ran around the store.

"Ohmigod!" the heard Aria cry and stood up, heading in the direction the cry was, "It's perfect! I have assembled the perfect outfit for me!" Aria pointed in front of her, layed out on one of the many chairs around the store was a light pink strapless top and a light jean skirt that went down to her knees. To go with it she had light pink peep toe heels with a wood-like design on the bottom, a light pink watch with a rhinestone heart face, and of course light pink lipstick.

"Wow, I'm shocked that I'm saying this, but I actually like it, even though it is totally too pink." Leilana stated, obviously impressed.

"Yeah, I like it too, but it looks way to innocent for Aria!" Solana and the two others burst into giggles.

"I know, I prefer the halo being held up by horns look." Aria smirked, "The guys do too!" she giggled. "Now! My true challenge to make a tom-girl look like a girl!" Aria exclaimed, turning on Leilana.

"Oh no, no, no. I can find my own outfit! One that doesn't involve skirts." Leilana held her hands up between Aria and herself. It was quite funny, these three friends. Aria was the girly-girly, Leilana the tom-girl, and Solana, a mix of them both.

"You're wearing a skirt!" Aria pointed her finger in Leilana's face, "Right Solana?" Aria asked, and both she and Leilana turned to her.

"Hey! I'll find my own outfit while you two debate this." Solana explained, holding her hand up in an 'I surrender' gesture. Aria and Leilana both huffed and continued arguing, while Solana wandered off to look threw outfits. Solana assembled an outfit, she thought was adorable, she tried it on.

"Leilana! Aria! I tried something on!" Solana called to the two girls. They were over in an instant.

"Oh..." Aria gasped.

"My....." Leilana continued.

"God!" They both exclaimed together, attracting some of the others wandering around the store's attention. Solana blushed a bit.

"I'll take that as a good reaction?" Solana guessed.

"Yes!" They again, both exclaimed together. Solana laughed. She was wearing a light mint green and white dress with a darker, but still mint, green bow around the waist. The dress went about three quarters of the way down her thigh. She had changed into plain, light mint green flats to match the dress and was holding up a gold heart necklace and heart shaped green gem earrings, considering she couldn't try them on.

"I'm a little unsure about the length, is it to short?" Solana asked self-consciously, tugging on the bottom of the dress.

"No! No!" Leilana objected, "You so have the legs for that type of dress." she assured Solana.

"You look hawt!" Aria explained. "If I was a guy, I would do you." Aria nodded and Leilana and Solana looked at her, shocked.

"Aria!" Solana shrieked.

"What! I said 'if I was a guy'! Gosh! You two are so weird!" Aria rolled her eyes. All three burst into giggles, that they had been attempting to hold in, without success, obviously. "Oh, and Solana?" Aria added,a light smirk on her lips. Solana looked at her wearily. "You're wearing bright red lipstick with that, it will contrast the outfit and draw Lunick's eyes to your totally kissable lips." Aria grinned and she and Leilana together started making kissy faces at Solana.

"You guys!" Solana cried horrified, but blushing like mad. Her two friends giggled madly.

"No point in arguing Solana, Aria's going to make you wear it anyway." Leilana offered.

"Yup!" Aria agreed. Solana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let me get changed and help Leilana find an outfit, unless you already have." Solana ducked into the changing room.

"We found a shirt, but we are debating on what I have to wear on the bottom, I want to wear pants while Aria is attempting to force me to wear a skirt." Leilana called into the room.

"Okay!" Solana called back, "We'll see what we can find for both." Solana thought that was fair of her. She finished changing and joined Aria and Leilana. "Let me see the shirt first." Solana commanded. Leilana held up an off-the-shoulder black button up blouse that had sleeves up to the elbow and two thin straps holding it up. It looked very fresh and edgy with the folds on the neck and sleeves. "Ohh, good choice, now to find bottoms." Solana praised, then got down to business. After searching for awhile and Leilana rejected many skirts and surprisingly, she rejected some of the pants too, they found the perfect thing. It was a black skirt with three buckles on it, one on the waist and one on each side, it went about the same length as Solana's dress.

"I don't know you guys, doesn't the whole outfit seem kind of.....dark? scary? gothic?" Leilana asked.

"Yes, but if you want, we can lighten the outfit with shoes and accessories!" Aria explained.

"And you two really think my thighs will look good in this?" Leilana asked skeptically. Both of her friends rolled their eyes.

"Yes! Stop being insecure! Try the skirt on!" Solana pushed Leilana into the changing rooms. Aria and Solana sat there for a few minutes.

"Woah! You guys! I look hot!" Leilana suddenly exclaimed. Solana and Aria giggled. She stepped out of the dressing room and did a spin.

"See! I told you!" Solana gloated. Leilana nodded, a content smile on her face and changed back into her regular clothes.

"Now! We just need shoes and accessories for Leilana and more makeup for all of us!' Aria exclaimed happily. Solana and Leilana sighed, they knew they couldn't stop Aria from putting makeup on them. They headed over to the accessories and shoes to look for Leilana first. After searching for about ten minutes, they found some things to lighten the outfit's mood, somewhat. Aria forced her into wearing gray boots, along with them she had to wear a silver bangle and a long silver necklace.

"Yes! We are done shopping!" Solana exclaimed, pretty much falling into a seat at the Ranger base.

"Finally!" Leilana grunted plopping into the seat next to her.

"Oh! Shut up you two! It wasn't that bad!" Aria sighed, sitting next to Solana. Lunick came into the room, humming to himself. He noticed them after a second.

"Hey Solana, Aria, Leilana." Lunick greeted each in turn.

"Why'd you say Solana's name first?" Aria asked, grinning. Lunick blushed lightly, but hid it well, Leilana and Aria noticed ti though, and smirked to themselves.

"W-Well, she's the first one I saw when I walked into the room." Lunick stuttered.

"The first one you saw or the only one who has your eyes on her at all times?" Leilana asked and Aria giggled when both Solana and Lunick blushed, Solana brighter then him.

"Stop it you two!" Solana ordered, "Leave him alone!" Lunick sent her a greatful glance.

"Okay, okay, stick up for Lunick!" Aria smirked, "But why? Do you maybe _like_ him as _more _than a friend?" Aria giggled. Solana put her head in hers hands and Lunick let out a whoosh of breath. They were used to everyone teasing them that they liked each other, so Lunick and she went through the normal procedure.

"Goodbye _Aria, Leilana, _Solana." Lunick said goodbye, making sure to make Solana's name last, and left the room. Solana lifted her head and glared at her two giggling friends.

"I can't believe you!" she hissed, annoyed at them. Aria and Leilana looked back at her innocently.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Aria asked, looking confused, fakely.

"It's okay that you're embarresed, it's a perfectly natural thing for you to find interest in a certain dark blue haired male and for him to make you feel...." Leilana snickered and tickled up Solana's arm, "_Tingly_!" Solana groaned when she and Aria went into another fit of giggles.

"I'm going to put away my outfit, see you tonight at the party." Solana rolled her eyes and Aria and Leilana waved to her, still giggling together before Leilana made her way to the Dragonite bus and Aria towards Fall City, not before Aria called to both of them.

"Remeber your makeup!" Aria called, Solana and Leilana rolled their eyes in sync.

**_____________________That Night-Party_____________________________________________**

"Solana!" Aria cried, running up the steps, before Solana and Leilana could come down to the party."Makeup!" Aria yelled at them, dragging them to the mirror in the small bathroom up there. She applied mascara to both their eyes, ignoring their protests. She put some simple shimmery gloss on Leilana's lips and some silver eyeshadow. She put a light green eyeshadow on Solana and attempted to put the bright red lipgloss on her.

"Aria! That's too bright!" Solana objected.

"Stop it!" Aria growled, Solana was holding her hands while Aria was holding the lipstick, attempting to get it near and on Solana's lips, without much success. "Solana! I swear! I will tackle you and ruin your brand new dress if you don't either, A) Put the lipstick on yourself, or B) Let me put it on you." Aria commanded. Solana stared at her, knowing that wasn't just a threat, that she would do it if she had to.

"Fine." she grumbled, snatching the lipstick from herand putting it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "Aria!" she whined, "I look like an idiot!" she explained. Leilana and Aria stared at her, flabbergasted.

"Are you kidding?!" they schreeched together.

"Your lips look awesome, and your dress just makes your body shine brighter." Leilana tried to explain.

"Seriously! Lunick won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!" Aria smirked when Solana blushed and put her hand against her cheek.

"You think?" she murmured, studying herself.

Leilana smirked with Aria as they said together, "Definitely!" Solana nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Solana exclaimed happily and led them downstairs. Everyone's eyes turned to them and much to Aria's amusement and Leilana and Solana's embarrassment, Murph started choking on his drink, while staring at Leilana the whole time he was coughing, while Lunick, who was next to him, dropped his and then fumbled around trying to pick it up, while still staring at Solana, so not making much progress on picking it up. Spencer and Joel, who were behind the two, were amused with the two boys reactions, Joel snickering, and Spencer shaking his head, attempting to hold in his laughs. Leilana and Solana were both looking away from the two boys, attempting to hide their bright red faces, Solana's matching her lipstick now. Cameron snickered at them.

"Ooh La La! So many bright blushing couples!" Cameron exclaimed, making Murph and Lunick's faces go red and them to snap out of their daze. Lunick looked at the ground and picked up his glass, which miracurously didn't break.

"Okay, let's move on to the party!" one of the other rangers laughed, making the small chatting groups and people eating at the snack table continue doing what they were before the three girls came down the steps. Leilana immediatly made a beeline for the food, where Murph and Lunick were. Aria was immediatly asked to dance by three different guys and accepted all three, leaving Solana alone. She looked around akwardly.

"You should have seen your face." Spencer chortled, coming up behind her. "You look absouloutly mortified with embarressment." he added. Solana glared at him.

"Thanks." she stated sarcastically.

"Go talk to Lunick, if you two don't admit your feelings soon, the tension might kill us all." Spencer rolled his eyes and nudged Solana forward. Solana glared at him, wondering why everyone kept saying that. She took his suggestion though and walked over to Lunick.

"You seemed to like my outfit." Solana teased and Lunick flushed red.

"Maybe I was admiring Aria or Leilana." Lunick explained.

"Well, I wouldn't go after Leilana if you were admiring her." Solana nonchalantly pointed out where she and Murph were whispering to one another, giggling every now and again.

"About time they got together." Lunick rolled his eyes.

"Seriously." Solana agreed. Lunick suddenly looked nervous.

"Hey, Sol, can I talk to you outside for a few minutes?" Lunick asked.

"Sure..." Solana nodded and followed him out. It was just starting to get dark now, the sun halfway set. They sat on one of the two benches that were on the outside of the Ranger Base. They sat silently for a few seconds, just watching the sun set.

"Sol......" Lunick murmured, she looked over to him. He hadn't been watching the sun, he had watched her. The way the light from the sun made her completion turn orange, the way her eyes sparkled with wonder at the beautiful sun. Lunick said, nothing, but continued to look at her. She looked back at him, searching what he was trying to say with her eyes. His hand raised slowly to cup her cheek. Her heart beat irratically in her chest as he slowly leaned forward. His lips skimmed hers, once, twice, teasing her lightly. He pressed his lips to hers and didn't pull away this time. One hand still cupping her cheek, he put his other hand on her waist and pulled her forward. She put one hand on his neck, the other on his chest.

"Hey you guys, Why are you out her-" Murph started, causing Solana and Lunick to slide to opposite sides of the bench, blushing brighter than they had any other time that night. Aria giggled and Murph smirked, while Leilana just grinned. "Sorry, come back in when, you're...done." she giggled, sliding back into the Base. Solana and Lunick looked away from one another. Solana glanced up at him, seeing he was looking at her, she blushed, but they held each other's gaze.

"Solana....." Lunick murmured, "I really really like you....as more than a friend......I-I love you." Lunick stammered. Solana gasped.

"I-I love you too, Lunick." she murmured and Lunick smiled slightly. Solana smiled back at him and shyly leaned forward, Lunick leaned the rest of the way forward, capturing her lips in his. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He obliged by wrapping his arms around her waist. When the kiss was broken, they kept their arms around each other and their foreheads together, eyes locked, and mouths smiling. "I love you." Solana repeated.

"I love you too." Lunick's smile widened. "We should probably get back inside before Aria comes out and attacks us for details." Lunick laughed, and Solana joined him. They pulled away from one another.

"Yeah, we should, but let's not." Solana explained, leaning back into his chest. Lunick grinned and wrapped his arm around her. They watched the sun go down. They both had content smiles on their faces.

"I love you Solana." Lunick murmured.

"I love you too Lunick, and I quite love how much you're telling me you love me." Solana smiled up at him.

"I love you Solana." Lunick murmured again, pressing his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips and when they stopped the kiss. They layed with their arms wrapped around each other for an immeasurable amount of time, until Aria burst through the doors.

"AH! You two are driving me insane! Just tell me what happened!" she cried. Lunick and Solana laughed when Murph and Leilana literally dragged Aria back into the base.


End file.
